


sheila jackson has come unstuck in time

by countess7



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countess7/pseuds/countess7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<strike>me? or the baby?</strike>"</p>
<p>"<strike>the baby, sweetheart.</strike>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	sheila jackson has come unstuck in time

**Author's Note:**

> for shamelessusfemslash week  
> day 3: canon re-write (also timetravel!au so i guess day 2: au also);
> 
> title from kurt vonnegut's _slaughterhouse five_ ; summary from shameless 2x12

They don’t tell her what’s happening, but she figures it out. The only way to get back to the present, is to go back to the past.

So, she doesn't let Karen leave.

*

Sheila gets arrested at home.

*

Sheila doesn't make it out of the hospital with the baby. She’s arrested for attempted abduction.

*

Sheila sleeps in the hospital with her daughter; she doesn't kidnap the baby.

*

When the nurse announces more “More visitors!” Sheila turns them away. When the Gallaghers get to the lounge, Jodie is already there.

*

Karen doesn't get married.

*

Karen doesn't date Jodie.

*

Karen doesn't leave.


End file.
